<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Control by marry_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637041">Under Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry_stars/pseuds/marry_stars'>marry_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arogant Louis Tomlinson, BSDM Kink, Bad Boy Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Harry Styles, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cute Harry, Daddy Kink, Feared Harry Styles, Gay, Gay Harry Styles, Gay Louis Tomlinson, Gay Sex, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles is Not Heterosexual, Innocent Harry Styles, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Bondage, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Smokes, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, M/M, Sex, Slut Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis Tomlinson, Under control, gay story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Slovenčina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry_stars/pseuds/marry_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Harry Styles, 20 rokov, 185 cm, kučeravé vlasy, zelene oči, priateľsky, šľachetný, milý, sympaticky, sexy, príťažlivý." Prezrel som si jeho fotku, vyzeral tak nevinne, až som sa bál toho, že Dean si všetko vymyslel a chce aby som tak nevinného chlapca potrestal... </p><p>                                      „Dohoda je dohoda, Tomlinson!" Napomenul som sa v duchu. </p><p>     „Tak a ide sa na to!" Uškrnul som sa a vystúpil z autá, smerujúc k tomu nevinnému chlapcovi, ktorý mi šiel oproti.</p><p>              „Všetko som mal pod kontrolou, všetko išlo tak ako malo ísť, ale prišiel on. Jedno milovanie<br/>s ním  a všetko sa tak skurvene zmenilo... "       </p><p> </p><p>           __________________________________________________________________________________<br/>[Príbeh obsahuje: Vulgarizmy, sexuálne scény, silný jazyk. Odporúčam čítať nad 15. rokov! ] </p><p>                                                              All Rights Reserved - @Marry_Stars - 2015/ 2016</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Takže ty vravíš, že vystrkuje rožky a nespráva sa tak ako by si chcel?" Venoval som Deanovi nepekný pohľad.</p><p>„Presne, chcem aby ma počúval na slovo! Chcem mat sex stále, ale on stále nie alebo sa vyhovára, že ho to boli." Pretočí očami a ja taktiež, neznášam týchto snobov, ale vďaka nim som bohatý.</p><p>„Takže chceš, aby som ho uniesol a ukázal mu, čo preto?" Dean len prikývol. „Tak fajn." Súhlasil som.</p><p>„Tu je zložka, je tam jeho fotka a aj základne informácie o ňom, peniaze nie sú problém kámo, zaplatím za všetko." Usmial sa tak som nečaká a prikývol.</p><p>„Okay, tak ešte dnes sa to stane a do týždňa, keď dostanem prachy, tak ho uvidíš." Postavil som sa, s úmyslom odísť ale chytil ma za ruku.</p><p>„Čo tak rýchlovka v mojom aute?" Navrhol a ja som znechutene pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>„Ja sa nikdy nedám šukať, ja šukam." Žmurkol som na neho idúc preč.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>„Harry Styles, 20 rokov, 185 cm, kučeravé vlasy, zelene oči, priateľsky, šľachetný, milý, sympaticky, sexy, príťažlivý." Prezrel som si jeho fotku, vyzeral tak nevinne, až som sa bál toho, že Dean si všetko vymyslel a chce aby som tak nevinného chlapca potrestal...</p><p>„Dohoda je dohoda, Tomlinson!" Napomenul som sa v duchu.</p><p>„Tak a ide sa na to!" Uškrnul som sa a vystúpil z autá, smerujúc k tomu nevinnému chlapcovi, ktorý mi šiel oproti...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Práve som odchádzal od Deana. Kráčal som po ulici s rukami vo vrecku. Dnes bol neuveriteľne odmeraný a zlý, vlastne on je vždy taký. Je mi smutno za tým milým a zlatým Deanom, ktorý bol na začiatku.</p><p>Povzdychol som si a kráčal domov. Nemal som náladu na nič, chcel som byť sám, chcel som si nechať vyvetrať hlavu, rozmýšľať nad niečím iným, ako nad Deanom, nad mužom, ktorý mi ukradol srdce.</p><p>„Chlapče, čo tak sám sem kráčaš? Nemal by si byť už doma?" Ozval sa jemne chrapľavý hlas za mnou.</p><p>Neváhal som na nič a otočil sa za hlasom. Predo mnou stál muž, bol o niečo nižší ako ja, tvár mu zdobilo strnisko a cigareta medzi perami. Díval sa na mňa vážnym pohľadom ale aj tak mu modré oči svietili.</p><p>„Ešte nie je ani desať hodím, môžem sa prechádzať, kedykoľvek chcem a vôbec, čo vás do toho, či som von na prechádzke, alebo dnu v dome?" Nechápal som.</p><p>„Och Harry, keby si vedel, akú chybu si spravil, že si teraz von a nie niekde v bezpečí." Pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>„Ako to, že viete moje meno?!" Vypúlil som oči a on sa len uškrnul.</p><p>„To je nepodstatné chlapče, podstatnejšie je to, že tak skoro sa domov nedostaneš." Úškrn mu zdobil tvár.</p><p>Pokrútil som hlavou a chcel sa otočiť, keď v tom momente sa mi cudzia ruka objavila na ústach a už som nič iné nevnímal, len to, ako som sa nadýchol toho ohavného pachu, po ktorom som začal vidieť čierno...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Louis POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spoločne s chalanmi sme Harryho bezvládne telo uložili do čiernej dodávky. Sadol som si za volant, odchádzajúc z ulice preč, aby nás niekto nezbadal.</p><p>Počas jazdy som si vytiahol mobil a vytočil Deaonovo číslo, dlho mu trvalo dokým sa ozval, ale napokon dvihol slúchadlo a ozval sa.</p><p>„Louis, čo sa deje?" To bolo prvé, čo povedal.</p><p>„Mám ho, veziem ho k sebe. Podmienky ostávajú?" Opýtal som sa ho pre istotu, keby to náhodou nechcel zmeniť.</p><p>„Podmienky sú tie, čo aj boli. Nebudeme to meniť, predsa nie? Nech si užije a zistí, aké to je. Nech si uvedomí, že ja som pre neho niečo viac a nech ma počúva." Zasmial sa a ja som pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>Zložil som a otočil sa dozadu k Harrymu, ktorý ležal na dlážke dodávky. Bol taký nežný, neškodný... Nezdalo sa mi, že by neposlúchal...</p><p>Radšej som pokrútil hlavou a venoval sa riadeniu. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>V hlave mi strašne trieštilo. Chcel som sa rukami dotknúť jej aby to prestalo, ale bohužiaľ, nemohol som. Rýchlo som teda otvoril oči a zbadal to, čo ma neskutočne zaskočilo.</p><p>Sedel som na stoličke v temnej miestnosti, ruky a nohy som mal priviazané k nej, tak silno, že som sa nemohol hýbať.</p><p>„Prosím pustite ma!" Zvolal som, do toho ticha, no aj tak som odpoveď nedostal.</p><p>Skúšal som sa vymotať zo stoličky, alebo bohužiaľ sa mi to nepodarilo. Povzdychol som si a radšej sedel. Párkrát zavolal o pomoc, no nič sa nedialo.</p><p>Zrazu sa zasvietilo svetlo, ktoré sa nachádzalo nado mnou a to ma oslepilo. Rýchlo som zavrel oči, a keby som mal možnosť, tak by som dvihol ruku a ňou si zakryl oči.</p><p>„Konečne si sa prebral, chlapče." Započul som známy hlas, nevedel som si ale spomenúť, že kde. </p><p>Keď som pomaly otváral oči, videl som pred sebou muža. Hnedé strapaté vlasy, žiarivo modré oči, úzke pery, v ktorých mal cigaretu. Hľadel na mňa s úškrnom.</p><p>„Pustite ma prosím. Som nevinný, nič som nespravil, prisahám." Hľadel som na muža pred sebou, dvihol ruku k perám, vyberajúc si cigaretu.</p><p>„Ale chlapče, ja si to nemyslím. Ku mne sa dostali iné informácie." Hovoril stále s úškrnom, no cigaretu si priložil k perám a potiahol. Dym mi fúkol do tváre, kde som mohol cítiť dym zmiešaný s vôňou pepermintu.</p><p>„Nie som chlapče." Zakašľal som a on sa zasmial.</p><p>„Aký máš ostrý jazýček, chlapče." Posledné slovo ešte zvýraznil.</p><p>„No niekedy, podľa situácie." Usmial som sa a on pokrútil hlavou. „Pustite ma? Prosím?"</p><p>„Nie, chlapče. Niekto si želá, aby som ti ukázal kde máš miesto. Nesprávaš sa tak, ako by si mal." Uškrnul sa a znova mi do tváre fúkol ten dym.</p><p>„Prosím pane, spravím čokoľvek! Len ma pustite prosím!" Hľadel som mu do očí, snažiac sa ho presvedčiť, že som nič nespravím, že tu nepatrím. „Asi ste si ma s niekým pomýlili, pane. Prisahám, že ja som nič také nespravil!"</p><p>„Ale ale, chlapče. No ták! Nič sa ti nestane, ak budeš poslušný." Uškrnul sa. „Vravíš, že spravíš hocičo, len aby som ťa pustil?" Zákerný úsmev sa mu vrysoval na pery a ja som zľakol.</p><p>„Nie všetko! Nie to čo si myslíte! Nie!"</p><p>„Povedal si, že spravíš všetko," navlhčil si pery, „len aby som ti nič nespravil, chlapče."</p><p>„Nespravím ale to, čo odo mňa žiadate! Nikdy!" Krútil som hlavou. „Mám priateľa! A som mu verný! Nikdy by som ho nepodviedol! Milujem ho a spravím pre neho všetko!" Vysypal som zo seba. Vždy som bol verný mu, nikdy som mu nie nepovedal...</p><p>Zbadal som, že sa zamračil. Cigaretu hodil na zem a na päte bez slova sa otočil na päte, no ešte predtým, ako odišiel povedal, slová, po ktorých som sa ho začal báť.</p><p>„Zašukáme si." A zhasol svetlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Louis POV</p><p>Ten kokot si to všetko vymyslel, ma napadlo, keď mi to Harry povedal a hľadel na mňa tými jeho zelenými, nevinnými očami. Naštvalo ma to.</p><p>Neváhal som a odišiel preš, no ešte predtým, ako som zavrel dvere za sebou, tak som zvolal, že si zašukáme. Však jasné, že by som chcel šukať jeho peknú prdelku. A Dean? Ten je kokot, neváži si ho.</p><p>Pokrútil som hlavou a vydal sa do mojej kancelárie, kde som si hneď zapol notebook, dokým sa zapínal, tak som si z vrecka vybral mobil a položil ho na stôl.</p><p>Keď sa zapol, tak som hneď sa pozrel na môj účet, kde mali prísť peniaze, ale žiadne tam neboli. Naštval som sa. Päsťami som buchol po stole a vzal mobil. Postavil som sa z kresla a vyťukal číslo toho kokota.</p><p>„Kde mám peniaze?!" Vysypal som.</p><p>„Čakaj, oni dojdu, už som ich poslal." Zasmial sa ale mne do smiechu nebolo.</p><p>„Tak si zašukám, maj sa." Vypol som ho, no o pár sekúnd mi vibroval mobil, uškrnul som sa a dvihol to.</p><p>„Harry je môj! Neopováž sa ho, čo i len dotknúť! Máš ho kurva zmlátiť, nie ho šukať! Je ti to jasné?! Tak sme sa dohodli!" Zavrčal a ja so sa uškrnul.</p><p>„To si myslíš len ty, Dean." Zasmial som sa.</p><p>„Neopováž sa to, Tomlinson! On je len môj! Nemôžeš sa ho dotýkať!" Zavrčal.</p><p>„Kto povedal, že nemôžem? Čo ak sa mu to bude páčiť? Hm? Čo ak mu ukážem, že som pre neho lepší ako ty? Ty si len obyčajný kokot, Dean. Ten chlapec ťa miluje, spravil by hocičo, len aby sa odtiaľto dostal a aby bol pri tebe. No ty si ho nevážiš! Pošli mi tie peniaze a ja spravím to, za čo si mi zaplatil, ale ináč sa ho ani nedotknem." Pokrútil som hlavou a zložil mu.</p><p>Mobil som hodil na stôl a ruky vlažil do vlasov. Som kokot, ako mu mám ublížiť, keď ten chudák za nič nemôže. On je taký nevinný... Nezaslúži si to, ako sa k nemu on správa. Kto vie, čo s ním ten kokot robí.</p><p>Ruky som dal v päsť a udrel po stole. Od toho aký som bol naštvaný na toho kokota!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pretočil som sa na druhú stranu, no v tom momente som otvoril oči a rýchlo sa posadil. Moje telo ležalo na veľmi pohodlnej posteli odetej bielymi obliečkami. Dvihol som zrak a díval sa naokolo.</p><p>Nachádzal som sa v izbe, ktorá bola veľmi moderná. Dominovala jej veľká posteľ, na ktorej som ležal, a hneď na to aj veľké okno oproti nej, ktoré ukazovalo mesto predo mnou. Veľké budovy, centrá, rieka a hlavne London Eye, ktoré mi bolo na dohľad. Jasne som vedel, že som v Londýne, no vedel som, že sa nenachádzam v Deonovom byte, ale niekde inde.</p><p>Bol som taký zmätený. Nevedel som, čo mám robiť. V hlave mi trešťalo, ruky som si preto priložil k spánkom a prstami ich jemne masíroval. Nepamätám si, kedy som sem prišiel. Posledné, čo si pamätám je to, že som sedel na stoličke a rozprával sa s tým chalanom, ktorý ma uniesol.</p><p>„Chlapče, konečne si hore." Započul som jeho hlas a tak som sa otočil k jeho hlasu.</p><p>Stál tam, opretý o rám dverí, len v boxerkách, ktoré ukazovali jeho kamaráta. Ruky mal založené na hrudi a hľadel na mňa. Mohol som si všimnúť, všetky jeho tetovania, ktoré mal. Na hrudi mal akýsi nápis, ale nevedel som ho prečítať, keďže mi trebalo okuliare, pretože len vďaka ním vidím poriadne. Prezrel som si jeho potetovanú pravú ruku, na ktorej mal, nejaké drobnosti, ktoré som naozaj nevidel a nejakého jeleňa, či čo. Jeho ľavá ruka nebola vôbec potetovaná, alebo som si nevšimol. No keď som klesal dole som si mohol si všimnúť aj niečo vytetované na jeho kotníkoch, no nevedel som to prečítať. Ľutoal som to, že som nemal tie prekliate okuliare na očiach.</p><p>„Vidím, že sa ti páčim chlapče." Zrak som dvihol k jeho tvári, na ktorej mal úškrn.</p><p>Rýchlo som pokrútil hlavou, no on sa len zasmial. On to jednoducho vedel, páčil sa mi, jasné, že sa mi páčil. Bol opak Deana. Dean, ba ani ja, sme nemali žiadne tetovanie, no jemu to svedčilo. Išlo mu to. Vyzeral dobre, - no nahlas by som to nikdy nepriznal.</p><p>Pristúpil ku mne. Kráčal pomaly, robil malé kroky. Zatiaľ, čo ja som sa bol splašený ako kura, on bol pokojný. Však jasne, že bol pokojný a ja splašený, nevedel som, čo mám robiť. Bol som zmätený...</p><p>„Čo tu robím?" Rýchlo som zo seba vypustil, v úmysle zastaviť ho, čo sa mi aj podarilo.</p><p>„No nebudeš predsa len v tej smradľavej miestnosti, keď môžeš byť u mňa v posteli." Úškrn zdobil jeho tvár po celý čas, čo znova ku mne kráčal.</p><p>Chcel som ho zastaviť, nechcel som ho mať u seba. Bál som sa ho, alebo skôr povedané, bál som sa toho, čo so mnou bude robiť.</p><p>„Čo chceš odo mňa?" Opýtal som sa ho, pri tom mu hľadel do očí.</p><p>Modré, modré ako more, no stavím sa, že sú plné temnoty. Stavím sa, že keď myslí na niečo temné, mu stmavnú, tak ako Deanovi.</p><p>„Och, chlapče, pýtaš sa ako keby si nevedel o čo sa jedná." Pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>„Ak si dobre pamätám, tak si vedel moje meno, ale ja to tvoje nie!" Nenápadne som sa posunul na posteli, keď on už pri nej bol.</p><p>„Harry, máš pravdu. Ja tvoje meno poznám ale ty to moje nie...." Povzdychol si. „Vieš, Harry. Ja pracujem bez mien. Takže žiadne mená. Ale môže kričať daddy." Žmurkol na mňa a ja som vypúlil oči.</p><p>Neváhal som a on keď svoje telo položil na posteľ ja som nej vybehol. On chce mať so mnou sex?! Tak to v žiadnom prípade! Ja mám Deana! A milujem ho! Nikdy by som ho nevymenil!</p><p>„Na to zabudni, ja nie som nejaká kurva, aby si mohol mať sex!" Zavrčal som po ňom a on sa len zasmial.</p><p>„To si myslíš len ty, chlapče." Pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>„To si myslíš ty! Ja sa ti nedám nikdy! Mám Deana! Milujem ho a nebudem ho s nejakým chudákom podvádzať!" Naštval ma.</p><p>No ako mi tie slová vyšli z úst, postavil sa, kráčal ku mne tak rýchlo a ja som sa nenazdal a moje ruky nad hlavou, on stál predo mnou nalepený na mne až tak, že sa jeho dych splietal s tým mojím.</p><p>„Nie." Zasyčal som na neho, ale bohužiaľ nepočúval ma.</p><p>Svoje pery priložil na tie moje, nechávajúc na nich jeden bozk, taký aký som u Deana nikdy nezažil. Cítil som, ako mi pustil ruky, a tie svoje položil na moje boky, ktoré jemne stlačil. Vzdychol som mu do pier.</p><p>Keď sa odtiahol, vtedy som otvoril oči, nevediac, kedy som ich zavrel. Hľadel dom na neho, zatiaľ, čo on sa len uškŕňal. Pokrútil som hlavou, no on na nič nečakal a ani neviem ako a hneď som ležal na posteli a on pri nej.</p><p>„Nepáči sa mi, že máš voľne ruky, a tak ich spútame k čele, čo ty zlatíčko?" Prehltol som a on sa znova len uškrnul.</p><p>Nahol sa nado mňa a ruky mi spútal putami o čelo postele. Len som mu nemo hľadel do očí, a to, že som tušil, čo sa bude diať ma dosť desilo.</p><p>„Čo keby sme, toto, dali dole?" Siahol po leme mojich úzkych jeanosoch. Krútil som na znak toho, že nie, ale on ma nepočúval a sťahoval ich.</p><p>„Prosím." Šepol som, keď ich hodil preč. Nechcel som.</p><p>„Chceš, aby som už bol v tebe zlatíčko? Neboj sa, aj to bude, musíš počkať." Jemne sa usmial.</p><p>„Nie! Ja to nechcem prosím!"</p><p>Nechcel som to, mykal som sa, hádzal sebou, no on nepočúval. Rukami mi prechádzal po tele, kde naskočili zimomriavky. Nechápem, ako ho moje telo môžeš chcieť! Ja ho nechcem!</p><p>„Viem, že ma chceš. To len tvoj rozum nechce. Ale tvojmu telu sa to páči!" Šepol mi do ucha, keď sa dostal k mojej tvári. Chcel ma pobozkať ale nedovolil som mu to, na čo zavrčal.</p><p>A potom sa to stalo. Bytom sa rozozvučala melódia, ako z mobilu. Môj to nebol, ale jeho určite áno. Zavrčal a postavil sa.</p><p>„Počkaj ma tu zlatíčko!" Žmurkol na mňa. „Ja sa hneď vrátim."</p><p>A vtedy som si na chvíľu vydýchol. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Louis POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mal som chuť teraz zabiť toho dotyčného, kto volal, no keď som videl, kto otravuje, len som pretočil očami.</p><p>„Čo chceš?!" Zasyčal som na toho prvotriedneho kokota.</p><p>„Chcem Harryho späť! Jasné?!" Ozval sa. „Ľutujem toho, čo som spravil, chcem ho doma!"</p><p>„Heh. Upokoj sa. Neposlal si mi peniaze Dean. Vieš ako to chodí, keď nedáš ty nedám ani ja. A vieš, čo? Práve som si s ním chcel užiť. Už ho mám pripraveného a nemám chuť sa tu tebou zaoberať zavolám ti potom. Páp." Zložil som mu a mobil okamžite som vypol mobil a vydal sa za Harrym, ktorý ma čakal v spálni.</p><p>„Vybavil som to dosť rýchlo, teraz už som celý tvoj, zlatíčko." Usmial som sa, keď som hľadel na vydeseného Harryho, ktorý sa snažil vymotať z pút.</p><p>Mal na sebe už len boxerky a tričko, ktoré zahaľovalo jeho hruď. Tak veľmi som túžil ho vidieť bez neho, vedel som, že o pár sekúnd sa to stane. Usmial som sa pre seba, kráčajúc k môjmu zlatíčko. Harry na mňa len vydesene hľadel a mlčal, čo ma naozaj tešilo.</p><p>„To tričko dáme preč, čo ty na to?" Uškrnul som sa a dvihol som tričko k jeho tvári a tým som mu zakryl oči , aby nič nevidel.</p><p>„Nie, daj to kurva preč! Nie! Daj aj tú vec z mojich rúk dole! Prestaň!"</p><p>Ten jeho krik, ako ma nechce, ma ešte viac na budil a neváhal som na nič. Sadol som si na posteľ, roztiahol mu nohy a zohol sa k jeho hrudi, ktorú som začal bozkávať. Jemné, mokré bozky som zanechával na jeho nahej hrudi. Tá jeho dokonalá mliečna pokožka, ma tak skurvene lákala, že som nedokázal a občas mu spravil cucflek, aby mal pamiatku na mňa.</p><p>Všímal som si, že sa uvoľnil, nebol taký napätý a už ani nedal si tú námahu aby ma zastavil, bo ticho. Keď som pokračoval nižšie, počul som ako potichu vzdychá, čo mi vyčarovalo široký úsmev.</p><p>Keď sa moje ruky dotkli jeho boxeriek, tak nohy stiahol k sebe, no keďže som sa medzi nimi nachádzal, veľmi sa mu to nepodarilo. Pokrútil som hlavou nad tým ako sa mi bráni.</p><p>„NECHAJ MA!" Zvrieskol ale ja som len pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>Nohy som mu odtiahol a boxerky stiahol, či chcel alebo nie. Všimol som si, ako to nahé zlatíčko šklbalo rukami, ako sa z pút chcel dostať no nedarilo sa mu to. Usmial som sa, keď som sa pozrel na jeho penis, ležiaci na jeho nahej hrudi.</p><p>„Zlatíčko, chcem ti spraviť len dobre. Uvidíš, že sa ti to bude páčiť, viac ako s tým kokotom."</p><p>Rukou som prešiel po jeho nohe, zdola hore, až k vnútornej stane stehna. Všimol som si, ako sám so sebou bojuje, tak veľmi sa mu to páčilo, no nechcel som. Nechápal som, ako nemôže chcieť, spravil by som mu tak dobre, až by sa čudoval. Nechápavo som pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>„Mám Deana." Šepol bolestne, keď som sa nad ním nakláňal.</p><p>„Túto noc venuj mne, ukážem ti, že on ako človek je zlý, nezaslúži si ťa. Spravil by som ťa tým najšťastnejším, len mi to dovoľ." Šepol som mu do ucha.</p><p>Počul som, ako nahlas polkol. Nevydržal som to a vrhol sa na jeho pery. Bozkával som ho tvrdo a vášnivo, chcel som ho, presne tak ako aj on mňa!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry POV</p><p> </p><p>Chcel som ho.</p><p>Ale bál som sa. Bál som sa Deana, čo by spravil, ak sa toto dozvedel? Ak by sa dozvedel, že som sa mu poddal? Nechcel som, tak dlho som sa bránil, ale každý ma svoje hranice a on sa jednoducho dostal za ne.</p><p>Bozkával ma. Tvrdo a vášnivo, ukázal mi ako ma chce, ako túži po mne. Ako chce byť vo mne. A tak som mu to dovolil. Nechcel som ho, no dovolil mu to.</p><p>„Pretiahni ma tak, ako si myslíš, že Dean nevie." Šepol som mu do pier, keď sa odtiahol.</p><p>Jasne som vedel, že sa uškrnul. Na pery mi venoval posledný bozk a odtiahol sa. Znova ma začal bozkávať na hrudi a klesal dole. Rukou mi prešiel po penise a ja som zavzdychal.</p><p>„Aký tvrdý." Zasmial sa. „Aj ja, neboj sa zlatíčko. Tiež som z teba tvrdý, ako kameň. Však za chvíľu to ucítiš." Preniesol a presne tak sa stalo.</p><p>O pár sekúnd neskôr som ho cítil pri vchode a neskôr v sebe. Ako pomaly do mňa zasúva. Ruky som dal v päsť a zavzdychal som, keď som ho ucítil až po koreň v sebe.</p><p>„Toto sa mi páči." Vzdychol.</p><p>Cítil som, ako si na mňa naľahol a bozky mi zanechával na hrudi, zakaždým, keď do mňa prirazil. Páčilo sa mi to. Bolo to iné ako s Deanom, bolo to oveľa lepšie. Sex s Deanom bol dosť bolestivý a hlavne rýchly no s neznámym, ktorého meno ani nepoznám je to úžasné.</p><p>„Bože!" Vzdychol som, keď do mňa prudšie prirazil.</p><p>„Nie som Boh, ale Louis." Zasmial sa a vrhol sa mi na pery.</p><p>Takto sme sa spoločne dostávali na vrhol. Jeho jemné prírazy, jeho vlhké bozky, ktoré mi zanechával na perách, alebo na hrudi, ma viac a viac budili. Chcel som ho.</p><p>„Lou, rýchlejšie." Ani neviem, ako mi to opustilo pery a Louis pridal.</p><p>Jeho prírazy boli prudšie a rýchlejšie, no tak aby ma to nebolelo a aby nás to dostalo spoločne na vrchol. Nohy som si obtočil okolo jeho bokov, aby mal lepší vstup a ja aby som ho cítil hlbšie v sebe. Bol oveľa väčší ako Deanov. Mal byť na čo pyšný.</p><p>„Páči sa ti, keď ťa takto šukám, zlatíčko, však?" Šepol mi do ucha. Chcel som prikývnuť, no niečo vnútri mi hovorilo, aby som to nerobil a tak som to nespravil.</p><p>„Dean to robí skurvene lepšie." Vyšlo z mojich pier načo, Louis zavrčal a vtedy sa to začalo.</p><p>Začal do mňa prirážať. Celou izbou sa niesli iba zvuky našich tiel, ktoré o seba narážali a naše vzdychy. Obaja sme si to užívali, tak ako nikdy pred tým. Dokonca, v tú rovnakú chvíľu ako sa Loui spravil som sa spravil aj ja. Telo sa mi neuveriteľne triaslo a ja som to nevedel ovládať, počul som iba ako mi Loui niečo šepol, ale čo to bolo, to netuším, keďže sám som sa vydal do ríše snov.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Louis POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harryho som prikryl prikrývkou a odopol mu putá. Skrčil sa do klbka a spal ďalej. Bol zlatý. Musel som sa nad ním usmiať, aký rozkošný bol. Ako mu vlásky trčali do každej strane, a jeho červené líčka a napuchnuté pery.</p><p>Usmial som sa nad tou predstavou, čo sa tu stalo, ako som ho hlboko šukal a on vzdychal moje meno.</p><p>Povzdychol som si, postavil sa z postele, obliekol si boxerky, kráčajúc do obývačky. Sadol som si na gauč a nahol sa pre cigarety a jednu zapáli. Potom pre mobil a zapol ho. Po naťukaní pinkodu som mal dvadsať zmeškaných hovorov od Deana a neskutočne veľa správa. Uškrnul som sa a zavolal mu.</p><p>„Asi si ho tu ešte nechám, dobre sa mi s ním šukalo."</p><p>„Zabijem ťa ty kokot! Zabijem! Tie skurvené peniaze máš na učte kokot! Idem si pre Harryho!" Zreval mi do telefónu.</p><p>„Osobne si myslím, že sa tu Harrymu páči." Zasmial som sa. „Mám ti poslať fotku aký zlatý je po sexe?" Dean len zavrčal.</p><p>„Je môj!" Zasyčal mi do telefónu.</p><p>„Už asi nie." Zasmial som sa.</p><p>„Ver, že áno. Harry ma miluje a bude so mnou! A ja mu to odpustím! Lebo to TY si sa zachoval ako totálny kokot! Ty si ho pretiahol! Stavím sa, že on ťa nechcel!"</p><p>„Mýliš sa Dean. Harrymu sa to páčilo, keby si len vedel ako. Keby si počul ako kričal moje meno! Neveril by si ani vlastným ušiam Dean. On chcel aby som ho šukal a lepšie ako ty. Sám to povedal!" Počul som jeho ťažký dych. „Ale ľutujem to, že som si to nenahral, teraz nemám ale dôkaz o tom, že sa mu to páčilo." Uškrnul som sa.</p><p>„Ty kokot!" Zreval do telefónu, no vtedy sa po dome rozozvučal chrapľavý hlas toho zlatíčka.</p><p>„LOU?!"</p><p>„To bol Harry?" Spýtal sa zdesene.</p><p>„Ver, že áno." Úškrn sa mi ešte viac rozhostil na perách. A potom som počul iba pípanie. Pokrútil som hlavou, mobil hodil na pohovku a vydal sa za Harrym.</p><p>„Áno zlatíčko? Čo potrebuješ?" Opýtal som sa ho, ako náhle som vošiel do spálne, kde ležal nahý Harry.</p><p>Harry si rukou prešiel cez oči a potom padol na bielu. Rukami si prešiel cez vlasy a nahlas si povzdychol.</p><p>„Deje sa niečo Harry?" Pristúpil som k nemu, sadajúc si na posteľ.</p><p>„Nemalo sa to stať."</p><p>Ako náhle mu to vyšlo z pier zabolelo ma u srdca. Cítil som sa hrozne. Ani neviem prečo. Však všetko som mal pod kontrolou, všetko vychádzalo podľa plánov. Harry tu mal ostať, nebola to chyba. Páčilo sa mu to!</p><p>„Stalo sa, bolo to niečo úžasne. No tak Harry priznaj si to!" Postavil som sa z postele.</p><p>„Možno bolo! Ale bola to chyba, Louis! Nemalo sa to jednoducho stať! Ja mám Deana a stavím sa, dám ruku priamo pod oheň, že ty tiež niekoho máš." Krútil hlavou.</p><p>„Nebola to chyba! To si myslíš len ty v tej svojej hlave! Ale sám vieš, že to bolo niečo, čo si nikdy nezažil! A už nikdy nezažiješ ak pôjdeš odo mňa preč! A hovno, čo že máš Deana! On ťa sem poslal! Mal som ťa naučiť, aby sa ti páčilo to, čo on s tebou robí! Vraj si ho neposlúchal! Mal som ťa naučiť ako byť pod kontrolou! Mal som si ukázať, že on je pre teba najlepší! Ale hovno je! ON je nula! Obyčajný nula, ktorá si nezaslúži nič! A kde to ešte teba! Ty si to neuvedomuješ, ale pre neho si príliš dobrý!" Hľadel som mu do očí.</p><p>„A pre teba nie som dobrý?! Myslíš, že neviem, kto si?! Louis, ty si len obyčajný rozvracač vzťahov, možno nejaký nájomný vrah! Kto taký mladý by mal takéto bohatstvo?! Nikto!" Pokrútil som hlavou.</p><p>„Vieš, čo som? Som kurva a to doslova. Zaujímam sa o sex, len a len oň. Všetci mi zaň platia! Preto mám peniaze! Ale vieš, čo? Ľutujem toho, čo robím. Jasné?! Ľutujem najviac na svete. Už to teraz nerobím, ale predtým som to robil stále, teraz sa zaujímam len o takých zajačikoch ako si ty, starám sa o tom, aby oni svojich „pánov" počúvali. Ale keď tak túžiš potom, ísť domov, za ním. Fajn. Ale ja by som ti dal niečo viac, ja dokážem milovať, pretože veľa vecami som si prešiel. On si ťa neváži a nikdy nebude, Harry." Preniesol som a otočil sa na päte idúc do sprchy, kde som sa zamkol a dal si sprchu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keď som vyšiel so sprchy, Harry už nebol v posteli. Ani jeho veci už neboli tam. Pokrútil som hlavou a prešiel do šatníka, kde som si obliekol čisté boxerky, biele tričko a čierne upnuté rifle.</p><p>Rukou som si prehrabol mokré vlasy a išiel do obývačky, kde sedel aj Harry. Vedel som, že sa rozhodol ísť, však kto by chcel ísť so mnou?</p><p>„Tak čo ideme?" Opýtal som sa ho, no nečakal ani na odpoveď a išiel k dverám, obul si tenisky a vzal kľúče od bytu a auta.</p><p>Všimol som si ako ma Harry v tichosti nasledoval. Nemal som mu už čo povedať. Jasne sa vyjadril, že chce ísť, aj keď s tým nesúhlasím.</p><p>V tichosti sme prešli cestu k autu, dokonca aj v aute panovalo ticho. Keď som auto odstavil na tom mieste, odkiaľ som ho vzal vtedy som si nahlas povzdychol. Mal som v pláne mu niečo ešte povedať, ale zabudol som, čo, keďže som ho nechcel nechať ísť...</p><p>Všetko som mal pod kontrolou, všetko išlo tak ako malo ísť, ale prišiel on. Jedno milovanie s ním a všetko sa tak skurvene zmenilo...</p><p>„Už si tu môžeš vystúpiť." Povedal som viac chladne ako som plánoval. No nechcel som t viac predlžovať.</p><p>„Vôbec sa ma neopýtaš, či chcem ísť?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To, čo som zažil s ním, bolo skutočne niečo, čo som nezažil ešte nikdy, a už vôbec nie s Deanom. Všetci, čo hovoria, píšu to milovaní, tak to som zažil s Louím a nie s Deanom. On jednoducho, nevedel byť nežný. Miloval tvrdý sex, alebo ako on to hovoril tvrdé milovanie. Ja by som to nazval šukanie.</p><p>Lou mi tak poplietol hlavu, že som skutočne nevedel, čo mám robiť. Hlavne po tých slovách, ktoré mi povedal..., ktoré sa mi neustále opakovali v hlave.</p><p>„Možno bolo! Ale bola to chyba, Louis! Nemalo sa to jednoducho stať! Ja mám Deana a stavím sa, dám ruku priamo pod oheň, že ty tiež niekoho máš."</p><p>„Nebola to chyba! To si myslíš len ty v tej svojej hlave! Ale sám vieš, že to bolo niečo, čo si nikdy nezažil! A už nikdy nezažiješ ak pôjdeš odo mňa preč! A hovno, čo že máš Deana! On ťa sem poslal! Mal som ťa naučiť, aby sa ti páčilo to, čo on s tebou robí! Vraj si ho neposlúchal! Mal som ťa naučiť ako byť pod kontrolou! Mal som si ukázať, že on je pre teba najlepší! Ale hovno je! ON je nula! Obyčajný nula, ktorá si nezaslúži nič! A kde to ešte teba! Ty si to neuvedomuješ, ale pre neho si príliš dobrý!"</p><p>„A pre teba nie som dobrý?! Myslíš, že neviem, kto si?! Louis, ty si len obyčajný rozvracač vzťahov, možno nejaký nájomný vrah! Kto taký mladý by mal takéto bohatstvo?! Nikto!"</p><p>„Vieš, čo som? Som kurva a to doslova. Zaujímam sa o sex, len a len oň. Všetci mi zaň platia! Preto mám peniaze! Ale vieš, čo? Ľutujem toho, čo robím. Jasné?! Ľutujem najviac na svete. Už to teraz nerobím, ale predtým som to robil stále, teraz sa zaujímam len o takých zajačikoch ako si ty, starám sa o tom, aby oni svojich „pánov" počúvali. Ale keď tak túžiš potom, ísť domov, za ním. Fajn. Ale ja by som ti dal niečo viac, ja dokážem milovať, pretože veľa vecami som si prešiel. On si ťa neváži a nikdy nebude, Harry."</p><p>Lou je v skutočnosti dobrý človek, mohol by som na to zabudnúť a na chvíľu byť s ním? Však povedal, že Dean si ho najal, tak prečo nemôžem byť chvíľu s ním? Páčia sa mi tie jeho dotyky a ... Chcem byť s ním.</p><p>Postavil som sa, kráčajúc k dverám za, ktorými sa schoval Loui, chcel som ísť za ním, ale bolo zamknuté a hneď na to som počul tiecť vodu. Povzdychol som si a radšej som sa pomaly obliekol. Loui tam bol strašne dlho a ta som vyšiel von z izby, vošiel som do obývačky, sadajúc si na gauč. Mal to tu pekne zariadené, naozaj sa mi to páčilo.</p><p>Odrazu som počul kroky a jeho chladný hlas: „Tak čo ideme?" Nečakal na moju odpoveď a už kráčal smerom, ani neviem kde, no som ho nasledoval. Zbadal som ako si obúva tenisky, moje tiež tam boli a tak som ho nasledoval...</p><p>Asi on mňa už nechce... Povzdychol som si a nič nevravel, bol som ticho ako on. Len som hľadel na svoje ruky, ktoré som mal uložené na stehnách. Chcel som mu povedať, že to chcem skúsiť, že chcem byť s ním...</p><p>Odrazu zastavil auto a bez toho aby sa na mňa, čo i len pozrel povedal: „Už si tu môžeš vystúpiť." Už som teraz neváhal, buď teraz alebo nikdy.</p><p>„Vôbec sa ma neopýtaš, či chcem ísť?" Opýtal som sa ho, dvihajúc hlavu hore a dívajúc sa mu do tváre, no on sa na mňa ani len nepozrel, len sa díval pred seba.</p><p>„Nie, načo. Jasne si mi dal na javo, že miluješ jeho. Tak, prečo to tu zdržuješ?!" Otočil sa ku mne a vyčítavo a hlavne s bolesťou mi hľadel do očí, chcel som sa zastať, povedať mu, že chcem s ním ostať no bohužiaľ nedal mi tu možnosť. „Vypadni!" Zvrieskol.</p><p>Miklo mnou a ja som nahlas preglgol. Nečakal som, že bude kričať po mne, no radšej som ho poslúchol, aj keď s bolesťou v srdci. Keď som ale zabuchol dvere tak som sa s ním milo rozlúčil, no odpoveď som nedostal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Harry! Kurva, čo je to s tebou?" Zasyčal na mňa Dean. Nemal som náladu, jediné, čo som chcel, bolo Louis. Byť v jeho objatí, maznať sa s ním.</p><p>„Ja neviem, Dean." Povzdychol som si a sadol na pohovku.</p><p>„Tak sa spamätaj! Čo ti ten zmätok spravil?!" Zasyčal na mňa.</p><p>„Nič." To bola celá moja odpoveď.</p><p>„Keby to bolo nič, tak ideš so mnou kurva do postele a dovolíš mi, aby som ťa skurvene pretiahol!" Skríkol po mne.</p><p>„Otvoril mi oči. Ukázal mi, aký je." Pri spomienke na Louisa a ako hovorí, to ako si ma Dean nezaslúži, som sa usmial.</p><p>„Prečo sa usmievaš ako taký kokot?! Mňa to už nebaví! Vyzleč si tie skurvené nohavice, chcem sex!" Zvrieskol po mne, no ja som sa postavil.</p><p>„Tak to teda nie! Na to skurvene zabudni! Ty ma už nikdy nebudeš mať! Pretože ja patrím Louisovi!" Zvrieskol som po ňom. Už som nechcel byť ticho, už ma to nebavilo, že si so mnou robil, čo len chcel.</p><p>„Prosím?!" Zostal prekvapený.</p><p>„Dobre si počul! Ja už nebudem robiť tebe kurvu! Ja som Louisov! A to je moje posledné slovo! Odchádzam!" Nahol som sa pre bundu, ale to ma Dean schodil na zem.</p><p>„Všetko som mal pod kontrolou, ale on to dojebal, ale vieš, čo?! Ja ti ho vyšukám z mozgu, neboj sa nič, Harry." Nechutne sa zasmial....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cestu k Louisovi som poznal. Pamätal som si ju. Dúfal som, že tam bude, že neodišiel, lebo to by ma zlomilo. Zo sklonenou hlavou, dívajúc sa na moje tenisky som k nemu kráčal. Bolo mi všetko jedno, chcel som len mu povedať, že som jeho. Že chcem byť s ním.</p><p>Zaklopal som na jeho dvere, čakajúc na to, že mi otvorí. Netušil som koľko je hodín, no bola už riadna tma. No netrápilo ma to, jediné, čo som chcel, bolo vidieť ho.</p><p>A tak som sníval otvoril mi dvere. Bol v boxerkách, vlasy mal na všetky strany, no mňa to nezaujímalo. Jediné, čo som chcel bolo objatie. Neváhal som a objal som ho. Bolo vidno, že bol zaskočený...</p><p>„Harry, čo tu robíš?" Spýtal sa, keď mi venoval objatie.</p><p>„Nepýtal si sa ma, či chcem byť s ním." Šepol som mu do ucha.</p><p>„Jasne si mi dal najavo, čo chceš, Harry." Povzdychol si a odtiahol sa odo mňa.</p><p>„Ale ja chcem teba! Len teba!" Hľadel som mu do očí. Ruky som mu položil na líca a vtedy si to všimol.</p><p>„Harry! Koho krv to je?! Si v poriadku?!" Potiahol ma do bytu, ani neviem ako a už som bol v kuchyni sediac na stoličk a Louis mi ošetroval doráňané hánky.</p><p>„Harry, povedz mi..." Pozrel sa mi do očí.</p><p>„Dean." Bolo jediné, čo som povedal.</p><p>„Čo je s ním?" Nechápal.</p><p>„Postavil som sa mu. Nechcel prijať to, že ja chcem teba." Milo som sa usmial.</p><p>„Aj ja chcem teba." Postavil sa, aby vyhodil krvavé tampóny a ja som sa postavil a zozadu som ho objal. Na nahý chrbát som mu venoval pár bozkov.</p><p>„Harry." Povzdychol si a otočil sa ku mne.</p><p>„Nejdem nikde. Už sa ma nezbavíš." Krútil som hlavou. Ruky si položil na moje líca.</p><p>„Ani nechcem." Venoval mi rýchli bozk.</p><p>„Som rád, teraz ja budem ten, čo to bude mať pod kontrolou, dobre babe?" Louis sa usmial a ja som mu venoval bozk...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>